


130(a)

by Shayheyred



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Canadian Shack, F/M, Iambic Pentameter, Shakespeare, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will feels a chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	130(a)

**Author's Note:**

> Canadian Shack 2011, forsooth!   
> Was going to title this "130-oblique-stroke-a," but that Due South reference is pretty darn obscure, alas.  
> 
> 
> * * *

My mistress' eyes are like the midnight sun,  
As pale as ice; she freezes with her sight.  
When turns she them on me, I yearn to run;  
If days be cool, she's winter's endless night.

What happened to our joy? She loved me so,  
In passion, swore she "Ever by thy side!"  
But glimpsed she our new home and howled she "No!"  
Methought I'd ta'en a banshee for my bride.

'Tis true; 'tis quite remote, and rather far;  
There's naught but wind and falling snow to hear.  
But in this land of snow and wind we are,  
And I, for one, like silence in my ear.

If only she'd stop screeching "Oh, alack!"  
I'd quite enjoy this tiny wooden shack.


End file.
